The Grounders Queen
by Loverofdestroyers
Summary: Clarke has been fascinated by grounders and their customs since day one on the ground. King Bellamy requests her before any other nation will claim her, she is the key to peace and every grounder wants her. Grounder Bellamy Clarke/Bellamy Raven/Roan Lincoln/Octavia. {Possible werewolf Au}
1. Chapter One: Camp Jaha

Chapter One: Camp Jaha

 **An:** **Start date is 2/10/17**

 **Grounder bellamy because thats my new favourite thing.**

 **This book surrounds the customs of the grounder, which is one of my favourite things.**

 **Also I don't goon fan often so this will be slightly difficult.**

 **my word goal is 70,000 ish.**

 **All rights go to the CW, and the author of the books.**

 **IF you don't know that there are books then I will name each one below in order.**

 **1\. The 100 {2013}**

 **2\. Day 21 {2014}**

 **3\. The 100- Homecoming {2015}**

 **4\. Rebellion {2016}**

 **If you like the concept of grounder the books are based of the grounders.**

 **Also this a story roughly takes place around end of season one. Roan come into season three but he is part of the ice nation which is connected to Polis.**

 **«Ships«**

 **Clarke x Bellamy**

 **Octavia x Lincoln**

 **Roan x Raven**

At age seventeen I was sentenced to my death, isolated from the human race,thrown into a war against grounders. This wasn't a good start, she watched as her mother wrapped Miller's bandage, as usual she told him not to ever work himself but in camp Jaha he was going to be thrown back into work. Kane took my leadership without a second thought, I was so enraged but thats how the ark works. Over the last few months we have been able to survive and Kane and my mother had been working with a working contract between the two camps.

Anya's clan has placed peace, in the city of Polis the recent commander Lexa has passed. Anya has been slowly feeding us information about what has been going on in the big city of grounders. Anya had faced a loss in power and caused camp Jaha to fall into the pits into a war. Anya's clan has offered us animals in exchange for our medical assistance. We were almost functioning like a true grounder village, we had thrived easily with the help of the nearest clan.

Sitting down and letting the cool summer breeze relax me, the sounds of horse shoes puddling on the ground drew me out of my trance. I stared at my mother who had just looked as concerned, rushing out the camp was a screaming in a frenzy. Angry vicious grounder loomed over us in their high beasts, shaking slightly I push a small girl away from them when a girl removed her cloak that was concealing her face.

She was beautiful, she had long black hair cascade down her back effortlessly, her brown eyes shined with authority. Pursing her lips when her eyes landed on me. She slowly hops down her horse holding her blade and placing it on the ground her arms above her head showing no harm, most people had their weapons down.

"I'm here to speak to Clarke Griffin" she yells to the village, everyone slowly moves their eyes to my direction instantly causing a blush to rise in my cheeks.

"She's here" someone yells pushing me forward.

Her eyes widen seeing me, I look not afraid of her. She had shown peace and respect on the land of the ark, she studies me for a long couple of seconds.

"My name is Octavia, second in command; I'm here in assistance of the king, he wishes to speak to you about the peace treaty" she spoke.

"No" my mother rushes to my side shaking her head.

"There is no say, the king has requested you" she said shrugging mother off easily. I know mother is getting annoyed at the women but I hold her hand carefully.

"I have to go mom" I tell her, she shakes her head telling me no but I know we've been waiting months for them to make a move towards the peace the land of the ark desires.

"What if you kill her!" my mother says asking her, she knows how grounders work.

"She won't she is here because King Bellamy of Polis is looking for the leader" she spoke almost acidly towards my mother.

I was too tired to try and defend her, she has wronged me so many times and yet I'm losing respect for her slowly.

"He's looking for peace treaty and he wants to court you" she says to me.

The whole camp is watching with fearful eyes, I'm tired of seeing fear as a best friend.

"If we unite is there protection for my people?" I spoke hesitantly.

The girl nodded, her eyes glazed showing the slightest distaste of the idea.

I was tired of seeing people weeping over death; uniting with the king could help and save the people.

Raven appeared her eyes glazed with anger, she knew I was going to do it.

"Clarke–"

"I accept" cutting her off.

Raven looked enraged, Monty and Jasper looked slightly anxious seeing the grounders.

"Clarke you can't be doing this!" Raven said shaking her head at me.

"I'm going to help you guys, please?" I begged, momentarily we forgot about the women who had a stoic expression.

"I'm coming with you then!" Raven rushed out.

"Me too!" Jasper and Monty joined making me rub my temples.

"You're allowed to bring your people" she shrugged offhandedly.

"Come Clarke of Skaikru"she announces to everyone.

Slowly and numbly I hopped onto the horse and watched as everyone from camp Jaha waved. After what happened with the grounders I knew I had to do something good for my people.

It took a total of five days to reach the city of Polis, the ride was completely breath taking. The women who was called Octavia was carefree, she looked like she could kill a whole village and still put a real smile on her face. Raven slept most of the way, she and Finn broke up again and he would come back. He would always play games between us and once I found out he cheated I didn't let him explain.

Monty and Jasper were eating crunchy nuts, the sound make me groan in annoyance. Octavia slowed her horse and looked at me she still had managed to intimate me slightly, she was a grounder trained to kill without hesitance.

"We have many traditions you must follow, once you meet the king I will show you" she said nodding at me.

Once we reached the city, Octavia hopped off her horse and had her blade out and lead us into a tower that was very tall. It was amazing see the grounders selling bracelets, food and even different types of alcohols. Monty whispered excitedly about the strange foreign city. Grounders stared at disproval seeing us.

"Heads down" Octavia said annoyed.

We did what we were told, I could tell Raven struggled she hated being told what to do.

I look up for a second where Octavia grabbed means pushed me into an elevator.

"Take them upstairs" she ordered.

She closed the evaluator doors, her face was flushed red with anger.

"You're on the land of Polis, you follow our customs" she spoke in a deadly tone, cocking her head to side.

"Whats wrong with my head up!" I seethed, I had enough of her constant disrespect.

We sat in a silence she was shaking with rage, the doors opened and she walked into what looked like a throne room, she pushed me on the ground. Three men surrounded the king, Monty Raven as Jasper made it up the stairs. They looked exhausted, I saw a balcony that was pretty far pushed out.

Octavia grabbed me and threw me on the ground, I painfully groaned and slowly push myself up but she placed her foot on my lower back.

"Another move and I'll break your back!" she threaten, I stilled and watch as Jasper and Monty fought against the guards.

"O, let her go" a man ordered.

His voice brought delightful shivers down my spine, my skin pricked in goosebumps.

Monty ran to me and went to help me up.

"Don't touch her" the king spoke in a deadly tone.

Monty jumped back at his menacing voice, I slowly got myself up without any help, I stare a the guy to his left that had one part of his head shaved and the other part held his shoulder length hair. The other guy stood on his right, he was bald and held tattoos covering his body.

"Clarke of Skaikru, its about time we meet"


	2. Chapter Two: The City of Polis

Chapter Two: The City of Polis

I stared at the grounder king in front of me, he looked so powerful.

"You're aware what Octavia has told you" he said not taking his eyes away from me.

"We're to be united?" I spoke carefully.

"Yes we will be married in two days" he said, he wanted me to fight this.

I could only nod numbly, the faster this was done the faster my people would be safe.

"Everyone is dismissed but Clarke" he waved offhandedly.

My eyes widen seeing him this powerful, sure Chancellor was a big thing but he was the king of killing, he has probably killed men women and even children. He's a grounder and has nothing to lose, he has close to no humanity I can already tell that he is emotionally distant.

"This is a sacred bond we are following through, Clarke. You must not bed with another man, you aren't allowed to touch men and I demand your submissiveness towards me"

I scoffed, he jumped up from his throne. Grasping my chin to stare at him in the eye, his dark brown eyes swirled with anger.

"I do not hit women unless they hit first, I have other methods to put you into line" he threaten.

His body language changed and he walked away from me, his bone crown looked like from real human bones, I suppressed a shiver and looked away.

"You are required to have a lady in waiting other than that send the rest of skaikru back" he said.

"Monty and Jasper mean no harm, they are here to set up an connection" I spoke defiantly.

The king looked enraged but he kept his anger in.

"Leave"

I didn't hesitate opening the doors and slamming them shut, I heard king Bellamy yell at someone but I didn't care.

Octavia smirked when she saw me, she almost looked admired.

"I think you'll do just fine" she murmured as she walked ahead of me.

She lead me into a large room, it must of been king Bellamy's, she threw clothes onto the bed.

"Change we have a lot to discuss" she said turning her back.

Quickly, I changed into a a black shirt that had strings tightly overlapping on my chest with leather pants.

"Bellamy said I need a lady in waiting" I said

"That girl you brought with you, will do" she shrugged offhandedly.

I wanted to ask what it was but she cut me off any thoughts.

"First things is that since you're to be queen there will be people who will want you dead, I will teach you how to fight. You will start tomorrow morning before dawn" she said, I nodded.

"Also you will follow the rules that are placed on you, you cannot wander around its not safe. You will sit to Bellamy's left, don't dare disrespect him infront of our people, he will put on in your place, now lets go eat" she said ushering me out of the room.

Three small servant girls came in, they had their heads down.

"Don't look at them" she called over.

Part of me wanted to help them but Octavia pulled me away from them, they looked so sad and deteriorated.

"They come here willingly, they serve us first then themselves" she said walking a little faster.

"Whats your problem?" I said causing her to stop at the doors.

"Nothing– you just remind me of someone" she said looking away.

The room was filled with grounders, the room was large and everyone was chatting away. I saw Raven and I went to see her but Octavia gripped my arm.

"Remember what I told you" she quietly spoke.

I looked away and sat down on Bellamy's left, he nodded at Octavia and I saw the men who were in the room before were sitting near me.

Bellamy began to talk and I didn't pay any mind to anything that he was saying.

"Hi I'm Murphy" the man with the the brown hair said offering his hand.

"Clarke" I said with a smile.

"How was it? Living in space" he asked, he was curious. I thought he would be a bloodthirsty grounder that would kill and ask questions later. Part of me was happy that someone would want to start conversation.

"Strict" was the only word I could come up with.

"How?" He looked so fascinated it brought a smile.

Lincoln and Octavia leaned over watching me, they were curious as well.

"Any rule broken, especially a capitol crime would result into death"

"Then you'll fit in well" Murphy said with a laugh.

I didn't laugh.

"Can we meet your friends?" Octavia said with a straight face but I could see she was eager.

"Of coarse" I said with a smile.

Bellamy was talking to Lincoln, they were deep into conversation. I waved them over and they walked over.

"This is Raven, Monty and Jasper" I introduced.

Some grounders looked suspicious and others offered weak smiles, most grounders here weren't as bloodthirsty but the horrors of what happened still place that stereotype on them.

"I have so many questions, sorry if they are annoying" Murphy said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry as long as you don't laugh at our stupid questions" Monty interjected with a laugh.

"Why were you guys picked first to go down" Lincoln who broke conversation with Bellamy.

"We broke a capitol crime, sending us down would give them more air and time, were we expendable" Jasper spoke for me.

Bellamy looked at me with interest.

"So this princess is a badass" he said a sly smirk.

Jasper and Monty paled slightly, everyone knew why I was in confinement.

"I tried doing the right thing"

I clamped my mouth shut and stared ahead and let my eyes stare at the beautiful paintings. My hands itched for that brush to draw, I missed that.

As much I hate confinement, it taught me the peace and quiet for painting and charcoal that covered my whole cell.

Bellamy had introduced me to the grounder and some of them shook my hand, they weren't as ruthless as I thought they would be.

I slowly got up and Octavia followed me, she was curious she wanted to know.

"What are you hiding Clarke" her eyes glazed over me.

I looked away.

"It doesn't concern you" I said turning around.

"Whatever it is Clarke, I will find out" she said glaring at me.

I knew her and Bellamy are related, their hair was similar in colour and the stubbornness wasn't that hard to miss.

I walked into the room and found a cloak in the closet and wrapped myself into, the door creaked opened and I saw Bellamy started taking off his armour. Bellamy took off his shirt, he smirked when he saw me blush but he stood in front of a chair.

"Clarke since we are to be united we have to have a heir by spring" he spoke quietly.

"I'm eighteen" I panicked, Bellamy looked surprised.

"Grounder women have had children younger" he replied.

"I'm not a grounder" I hissed and he looked surprised.

"You will be in 35 hours" he said.

"You made this decision and you have to live with it"

I whipped around so fast, Bellamy had his arms crossed.

"You're right Bellamy, I make decisions that I have to live with but I want control on this, this is my body" I said standing up straighter. I shouldn't of hid in shame, I needed to fight back because if I didn't there wasn't any reason to keep going.

"Awe poor princess isn't getting her way" he mocked.

I wanted to scream, I stared at him.

My fists were clenched, I wanted to punch but he could have a rebuttal that could put into next week.

"Face it, you're just sad because nothing is going your way princess, suck it up" he seethed.

I looked at him.

"I'm out"

I walked out making sure to slam the door, I went into the elevator and I bumped into Monty and Jasper they looked concerned, I felt something tickle my chin.

I was crying.

"What did he do?" Jasper said concerned he moved my hair aside.

Monty came to me, Raven was here as well.

"I talked to Abby and she managed to contact the people on the east coast, she's moving camp over there" Raven spoke.

"Lets go then"


	3. Chapter Three: New plans

Chapter Three: New Plans

"Clarke– what do you mean?" Monty asked nervously.

"We can make a truce somewhere else, we would be too far away for them to start war" I said.

"Cold feet?" Jasper said dryly.

"I'm tired of making everyone happy but me" I blubbered pathetically.

"No one else would do that Clarke, you're brave" Raven said with a small smile.

I sighed and went to walk out when I felt a blade touch my shoulder which if she would to pierce it would hit my heart.

"You're not leaving"

"She has the right!"

"No, once she agreed she is in" Octavia said angrily.

"Found her" She hollered.

Bellamy appeared he looked enraged, Raven had her arms up in surrender.

"She has the right to leave but I don't think she wants her people slaughtered" he spoke venomously.

"You think they can make it to the east coast?" he smirked, Octavia pulled her blade down.

"You're a coward" Octavia spat, she turns her heel and leaves the room leaving a dramatic silence in its wake.

"Jasper and Monty you are dismissed" Bellamy ordered.

I could tell both boys wants to argue but I shook my head at them, I would miss them. Suddenly both boys engulfed me in a bear hug making Bellamy tense, tears welled up in my eyes.

"May we meet again" Monty said kissing my head.

He let go and Jasper looked up at me.

"Keep your head princess your crown is falling" Jasper said.

"Thats enough" Bellamy said gruffly.

I saw a guard escort them, I watched them leave and another part of me felt lost once again.

"Don't you dare do something like that again" he pulled me into his chest suddenly, as quickly as it happened he was pulling away.

Sleeping seemed like the last thing on my mind; Bellamy didn't return to the room which made me thankful. My sleep consisted of tossing and turning and that I was getting married at dusk. My heart felt like it was in my throat, my mother refused to go is what Monty told me through our short video call. Raven walked in she had her hair in a ponytail with a couple strands of hair in a braid.

"You're getting married today" she said with a attempted smile.

"Do you think Finn would be okay with this?" I quietly spoke.

"I think he would be rolling in his grave right now" she forced out.

"He loved you"

"Same to you" she replied.

Three girls came into my room and they all looked very small, they looked as if they were reaching their preteen years.

"Hello" I politely told the girls.

Their heads remained down, they refused to stare at me.

"It's okay, I'm equal to you" I assured the girls.

One of them started to tear up, she kept her down still while the other girls looked at me.

They were triplets, they shared similar face structure and roughly were the same age.

"You'll be good for King Bellamy" one girl said.

"He has always had a thing for blondes" a girl murmured as she pulled a metal tin for her to bathe in.

"Raven, Octavia wishes for your presence in the throne room" one girl said her head down.

Raven nodded and slowly moved out of the room leaving me with the girls.

I didn't like the girls doing my hair but they had told me for the third time that it was their job, she found a robe that barely covered her, she let one girl stand on a stool as I looked out the baloney, she began to brush my hair slowly.

"You have beautiful hair" she said amazed.

"Thank you" I said with a small smile.

"King Bellamy will have his breath taken away by you" she spoke.

"Hopefully"

Were remained silent as she finished brushing my hair she to braid my hair elegantly into a complex bun.

"Sorry for prying, but who was Finn?" she spoke very hesitantly.

"He used to be my boyfriend" I shrugged indifferently.

"Where is he?" she said her voice anxious.

"Dead" I said tonelessly.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"It wasn't my loss" I said blinking back my tears.

After she finished with my hair, I stood up when my door was opened abruptly.

"You slept with Finn?" Octavia said hissing the words out.

"How do you know who Finn is?" I said confused.

"He killed Lincoln's mother and four brothers!" she roared, she was shaking in rage.

"I know he's dead, Clarke who killed him" she spoke quietly.

"I did"

She stared at me for a long moment, she looked at me differently as if something was wrong with me.

"Skaikru said your were a virgin" she said nervously, her emotions were changing rapidly.

"I'm not?" I said hesitantly.

"Oh god this might jeopardize everything" Octavia started to panic.

"Don't tell him please" I said shaking my hands.

"Clarke you were the only one he requested because of your purity" she started to pace.

"We're not going to say anything" I said slapping her.

Octavia jumped back in surprise, she looked like she was going for a swing to even it out. She stopped her eyes widened as I turned around slowly as Bellamy stood at the door.

"Oh fuck" the little maid whispered.

"Leave" he breathed out.

Without hesitation everyone did and it was just me and Bellamy he was silent, he ran a hand through his hair.

"You've been nothing a problem"

My head swung around defiantly, he looked exhausted. The powerful man the shook people into fear wasn't here, he was weak.

"We have customs Clarke"

"I didn't know!" I argued.

"It would of been nice if I knew"

"Call it off then" I proposed.

"I can't because if I do, King Roan will want you" he said shaking his head.

"Ice nation?" I said quirking an eyebrow.

"Look I know this isn't easy for you Clarke, please understand" he spoke as if he was disgusted with himself.

"Hey, as long as we are a team nothing can stop us. Just stop with cold shoulder and the anger" I spoke with confident strides.

Bellamy moved slowly, he was cautious almost afraid I would run but I didn't instead I stood and watched him. His lips wee slowing moving towards me and then all his self control snapped as he pulled me into a desperate kiss. I was melting into his dangerous yet strong arms that had the essence of comfort.

"I'll still marry you, the council can overlook it eventually" he told himself as if he were reciting it over and over again.

"Common my future queen, we're getting married"


	4. Chapter Four: All hail the Queen

Chapter Four: All hail the Queen

Walking down the aisle that was suppose to my father by my side but instead Murphy offered, he was nice and all but something seem to set me off about him. I watched as a Keeper of the rings appeared he was old, he held a stern expression staring at me.

"Clarke of Skaikru, kneel" he commands me.

I kneel down and he places a crown on my head, the crown was completely white. I hoped deep down it wasn't any bones. I cringed thinking about the the bone marrow I was thrown into a mount weather.

I stood up as Bellamy took my hands and we held them as the man droned on about the sacredness of marriage, this was to make sure no war was brought to my people. It was far from sacred, it was a mutual deal. We didn't marry out of love and yet the man compassionately says the words that aren't true to us.

I didn't realize that there was a blade placed in my hand, "you both shall bleed and unite".

I nodded and early without wincing I cut my hand, some nodded impressive.

"Blood is united in your veins, you are pronounced husband and wife"

The streets of Polis were busy as everyone was loud and cheering, everyone went deadly silent seeing Bellamy and I at the top. Out hands interlaced we raised them as everyone cheered and others rioted.

Slowly we back away from the crowd and the doors were shut. I felt overwhelmed, exhausted even.

After that Bellamy leaves and we don't spend the night together, I overheard he has left for a hunt.

The full moon is shining, I feel drawn to it. I stared at the memorizing beauty.

I have never been one to eavesdrop but I hear voices outside my room, slowly I stand and place my head to the door.

"King Alpha Bellamy claims, the queen is his true mate" one guard whispered.

"But she doesn't bear his mark!" another guard outside my door explained.

I move away a rush of confusion swept me, I knew that some grounder groups were addressed by Alpha was a word phrased to say leader, it was usually addressed as a 'wolf leader'. Part of me wanted to read more about grounder customs, I knew Octavia had more important things to than tell me every single tule their is to being a queen.

I wore a short dress that reached my mid thigh, it was fairly short and it was my nightwear. I look for a robe, I found a beautiful it was very smooth, I think it was silk. I was surprised grounders had very nice articles of clothing, most of their wardrobe consisted of various leathers and other fabrics.

I opened the door and the guards jumped back surprised, I smiled weakly at them and fixed my hair.

"Do you have a library?" I asked shyly.

I never knew these men and they looked very intimating, both men shared a look but then started walking. I began to follow then as both men idly chatted with one another.

"You're lucky, most people in the city of Polis don't know this exist; please your majesty don't spread word" a guard said.

"When will Bellamy be back?"

Both men again shared the same surprise on their faces. They think I knew where he was but he didn't tell me.

"Three days, my queen" they said, awkwardly.

I twisted my ankle and began to walk in the giant room, many books held on sturdy oak wooden shelves. I couldn't help but be speechless. I saw a couple chairs and I walked up the staircase and found book, grabbing six books I found a chair and sat down when I saw a girl to my left.

I jumped started and so did she, her eyes widened in fear, she had dirty blonde hair that was braided down her back. Her blue eyes stunned me, I saw her mouth opened to speak but she looked complete terrified.

"I'm sorry!" I rushed out.

"Luna– sorry queen" she was stammering her words out.

"Just call me Clarke, what is your name?" I asked her and her lip quivered.

"Charlotte" she murmured.

"Thats a beautiful name" I said in awe causing her to blush.

"I shouldn't be in here, it's for the royals only" she spoke so quietly I had to listen to her every word carefully.

"Don't worry Charlotte there is no harm to educate yourself" I said with a smile.

"I actually come here to read the stories" she smiled sheepishly.

"Is there a favourite of yours?" I said.

"Theres this one, it's called an beauty and the beast" she said in awe touching the binding of the old book that had yellow pages sticking out at some spots.

"Except I'm not a very good reader" she looked embarrassed.

"I can read to you" I said moving to get comfortable.

"There's no need–"

"I insist Charlotte" I smiled as she returned it.

She laid on my lap as I read the words thats had lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning rolling over, I felt a hard and warm body that was pressed beside mine. I felt am arm tighten around me making me open my eyes instantly. I pushed the person away but they held on tighter.

"Let go" I hissed.

I turned around and saw Bellamy had his arms draped around me, his brown eyes were open and staring at me.

"You're back?"

"Yes" he spoke carelessly, he made no move for conversation.

"Why were you in the library last night?"

I pondered my answer, I had no materials to paint to draw and reading was another thing I did in confinement it made time go by.

"I wanted to read?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"About?"

He was quick with his questions, it had almost felt like an integration.

"I'm slightly intrigued by your grounder history" I shrugged carelessly.

His eyes darkened at my answer making me question what I did wrong. Anger had coursed through me, I was beyond tired of his moodiness. He hadn't said nothing nice to me, we're married and I already wanted a divorce.

With grounders and their traditions, divorce probably means death.

"I'm tired of your moody ass" I hissed pushing myself in a sitting position.

"That sounds like this isn't my problem, princess" he smirked.

"I'm a queen now not a princess, you're the worst husband you leave without telling me and then act all hurt when I want to educate myself with literature!" I hissed out, I wrapped the robe around avoiding Bellamy's eyes.

Nothing was worse than loveless marriage, I ached with sadness wanting to feel any love or affection.

"You take away the two men that made me smile every day, you're out to make me miserable!" I was seething in a burning anger, it would not ease.

"Princess calm down" he ordered me.

I pushed my self away from him, his eyes were pure black I gasped and saw his body was crumpling to the floor, he was spasming in pain. I wanted to help him, he snarled at me. I saw black fur appear from his backside three time slowing seconds later a huge black wolf was in front of me.

I did what any reasonable person would have done, I screamed.


	5. Chapter Five: New Revelations

Chapter Five: New Revelations

My body went into shock as guards ran into the room and instantly they saw the wolf and they didn't look as shocked as I thought.

"Alpha shift she is terrified, Lincoln and Octavia came into my room and Octavia groaned, Lincoln was containing his laughter.

"Fuck this" I said and I ran out of the room, I heard banging of things I just needed out of there. I found the throne room and slammed the doors shut, I began to hyperventilate. Shakily I grabbed one sword off the wall and put one between the door handles.

"Okay Clarke people don't shift into wolves, that's impossible" I chanted over and over again. I heard an howl and I felt more distressed, I pulled the second sword off the wall and clutched it for dear life. The door banged loudly, I withheld myself to scream; I'm Clarke Griffin I burned a hundred grounders I saved Finn from a fatal stab wound, my mother killed my father, I was confined into isolation.

I do what I do best, survive.

"Back off Bell!" Octavia roared, she was loud and everyone in this large building could hear the shouts.

Silence had finally welcomed itself after the chaos that erupted.

I was shaking hold the blade for support, I couldn't be weak anymore, not now; not ever.

"Clarke? Please open the door" Octavia was quiet, I could tell she was just as upset as I was.

"Is he there" my broken voice made me clutch the blade tighter.

"No Lincoln forced him into the dungeons"

I push the sword that held the door tightly closed; I backed away. I had no trust for anyone here it was all lies, this could of been avoided at all costs.

"Say something Clarke"

I couldn't form words, confusion and anxiety wrapped me tightly.

"Wolves are possessive, they claim themselves to an mate and it's for eternity isn't it?"

My words cause Octavia to chew on my words, she mulls for a few seconds before she composed herself.

"Bell was suppose to tell you on your wedding night" she spoke.

"That's why you were upset over Finn... because he took my virtue"

Her silence is deafening, I still continue to clutch the blade.

"There's no need to be afraid Clarke"

I whip around so fast Octavia is taken aback.

"I burn a hundred grounders, I was confined into isolation; my own mother killed my father and I was fine all those times, Octavia I'm not fine nor will I be" I snarled.

"Clarke–"

"Leave me be" I spoke turning my back to her,

She leaves me alone, part of me feels back for snapping so rudely but she hasn't made the best first impressions either. I crumple to the floor and wonder why this is even possible, looking up I walk on the balcony and watch as everyone walks around the streets happily.

 _Reality sucks._

Still wearing the night gown I realize I should change but I don't, I stay in the throne room. Unmoving, I can hear the heavy foot steps of the guards walking by making their rounds. Almost cautiously the door opened, I clutched my blade, pausing Lincoln puts his hands up in surrender. Still holding the blade I can see he has brought me a tray of food, but I cannot stomach anything at the moment.

"I mean no harm Clarke" he reassures me.

"I'm going to explain everything to you"

He pauses and waits for me to eat, theres a tray with dried meat cheese and grapes. He wants me to eat, I grab one grape and he seems almost pleased with himself.

"The survivors of the catalyst have radiation in their systems, we're immune we somehow merged with wolves out Dna have connected somehow creating this for all grounders. Only us grounders are granted with this burden" he stated simply.

"Bellamy is our leader which is called an Alpha, Murphy is his Beta and his third in command is Octavia" he explained.

My head began to swirl in so many emotions and Lincoln placed his hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Clarke, Rome wasn't built in a day, you still need time" he said giving me a pat on the shoulder. He left and I was alone again.

After hours I finally left the room, I slowly with aching muscles moved. I was mentally exhausted and I wanted nothing more to fall into a dreamless sleep. I was hesitant on coming back into the room but a moment of bravery consumed me.

Bellamy was sitting on a bench on the balcony, he was nursing a drink. I wanted to run away but I slowly walked towards him. He tensed, he could feel my presence. I walked towards him and hugged him from behind. He stiffen at first but he slowly relaxed.

"I'm so sorry.. Clarke"

"I'm shocked, I wish you told me" I replied quietly.

Bellamy turns around and faces me.

"Are you afraid" he quires.

"When haven't I been?" I leagued sadly, he looks at me for a long moment.

"Why have you been so cruel to me?" the words slip out.

"I can see the way you look at me, I can see you think I've ruined your life but I just knew you were my destined mate" he spoke.

"I'm doing this for my people" I spoke defiantly, pushing away from Bellamy his eyes blazed with anger.

"I can easily kill them" he warned me.

"I can easily kill you" he looked at me with hurt but then his anger rose again.

"I will never love you"

"You mean nothing to me"

Bellamy looked pained at my words but I couldn't stop myself; I kept going on and on.

"Are you rejecting me?" he tried to sound strong but he was weakening.

"I never accepted you in the first place"

We never broke the eye contact, his eyes showed anger maybe even some possessiveness. The door is hurled open revealing Octavia her hair is out of it's usual braid, her long hair is cascading down her back.

"Bell, Skaikru are suffering anarchy", she was worried no doubt. I was the soul holder of the alliance and everything I suffered for and worked for was falling apart.

Bellamy looked at me for a long time before he spoke, Octavia and I were left on a hiatus. Bellamy had a nervous expression but then the strong warrior came out.

"We go to war, we cannot put any more of my people in jeopardy" he was mulling his word dover almost making sure he was saying what he was suppose to say.

"I want three guards watching Clarke, she is not to leave Polis" he ordered Octavia.

"You're killing my family!" I shouted, tears were brimming my eyes. I blinked profusely and stared at this man that I am married to.

"You killed a hundred of my people, _princess_ " he spat the name as if it were acidic to his tongue.


	6. Chapter Six:Internal Wars

Chapter Six: Internal Wars

My room is locked and I know that Bellamy is attacking at dawn, I clutched the makeshift knife in my hand. I knew that the guards gave me food three times a day, but it was midnight and I needed to warn them. My heart was racing, I couldn't come back from this, it was risky and dangerous.

I screamed, in three seconds I had three guards and I used the element of surprise to attack, I stabbed one in the neck as his blood spilt on the floor, the other one grabbed me and I swung my fist catching him off guard, he spat out blood. Seconds ticked by and I lunged at him his throat was slit and another body fell to the floor.

The sad part is I need to do this to survive.

I was sprinting down the hallways when Raven and I ran into each other.

"Bellamy is attacking Camp Jaha!" I frantically said, the deaths I caused didn't faze me yet.

"More guards are coming!" she hissed, she pushed me the other way.

"Clarke save them" she begged.

I nodded weakly as Raven charged forward to the guards with a seductive smile, turning the corner she was gone.

I was at the bottom floor, just a day earlier I was in here with Monty and Jasper. Shaking the thoughts away I advanced out the door with the cloak covering me whole, the streets were calm and eerie. I knew I had to calm my heart rate and relax myself, I knew the area slightly, it was going to take me longer to navigate.

Watching the people trade their tools and various other things I managed to find the stables, I found a midnight black horse it took a couple tries but I finally got on the horse. I could see the people never noticed the horse was gone. Travelling would be a two day ride if I pushed myself and I knew Bellamy would be almost half way.

* * *

I pushed myself every step of the way and when I reached Camp Jaha everything was alright nothing was out of place. I jumped off the horse my legs feeling shaky from not eating. I knew I was wearing grounder clothing and some people stared. The people were still not accustomed to other grounders and some of the people were terrified of grounders and I didn't blame them.

"Clarke?"

I whipped around and saw Monty and Jasper and tackled them into a hug, I knew I had to get to my mother and Kane.

"Where's my mom and Kane" I said breathlessly.

They both gave me a look but lead me into a metal room, it was the highest part of the Ark.

"Bellamy's going to attack!" I gasped running in.

"Pike has taken over" Kane said gravely, I paled intensely.

"He's taken extra guards he knows half the camp wants to kill him him" Kane added.

"Bellamy is going to attack, please do some thing!" I gasped.

"How did you get out, he wouldn't let you leave?" My mother queried, she stood leaned on a table.

"I killed his guards"

They both shared a look of unease; I knew they weren't ready for a retaliation.

"Clarke we're aren't ready" My mom looked a lot older, being on the ground was nothing but a struggle and once we were finally able to survive this is happening.

"Are you going to let them attack you?" astonishment was my first reaction, was it even worth the trek if they weren't making a plan for survival.

"Clarke, Pike is in charge and he kicked us off the council" Kane said he was equally exhausted.

"Clarke, we spoke with a grounder who goes by the name of Aqulita" she is far east and she has taken the children over there, I want you to go there" she said kissing my forehead.

"I need to fight this!" I slammed my fist on the table and my mom put her arm on me.

"Clarke, I want you to be happy and I love you" she whispered.

I felt numb all over, all my hard work gone to waste. It was heart breaking feeling as if no matter how hard you tried it was never good enough , I was never good enough.

"Clarke this could be your fresh start" my mother urged.

"The treaty–"

"Pike revoked it, Clarke you don't have to her married" she kissed my forehead, she hasn't done anything that motherly in years. We stayed in a loving embrace for a few seconds until the sounds of horses trotting, the screams of the people made my stomach drop.

"Clarke, Kane is leading you as far as he can" she whispered.

"Mom no" I gasped.

"May we meet again" she whispered as Kane pulled me away.

"Why haven't the grounders surrounded us?" I said confused.

"Not sure, we don't have time Clarke" he pushed me forward.

"Kane there is something you should know–"

"Clarke get out of here, theres a horse Aqulita is waiting" Kane was pushing me.

"She's not going anywhere, Kane"

Slowly both of us turn and face no one other than Bellamy, his eyes are shined with anger. I almost felt myself shiver seeing his anger gaze, he looked as if he would burn down the world and carry me over his shoulder; it terrified me.

"Clarke if you don't follow my orders, I will kill every single person in your village" he threatened me.

He throws me into situations where I can't fight, I look up helplessly.

"My mother lives here too" I hissed out.

He was emotionless, he showed no mercy and yet here he was being selfish.

"If you're going to kill my village, kill me as well" I spat.

"You're my mate" he stated rolling his eyes.

"Please don't do this"

"This is on you princess" he warned.

"I'm sorry, Kane"

Bellamy pulls me away from Kane and I climb on to the horse and I start to feel tears brimming my eyes.

"Don't cry princess" he said brushing a tear aside.

I don't look at him and he retracts his hand instantly, I watch as the grounders make their way back but Bellamy hops off the horse leaving me there, he walks towards Pike and talks civilly what I never saw next was his head decapitated not the ground, bloodstained the dirt once again.

I can't cry about Pike because he brought that to himself, instantly the treaty is back again. My mother looks at me with a look of sadness I wave and Bellamy mounts the horse and I know dreadfully that we're going back to Polis.


	7. Chapter Seven: Meeting Aurora Blake

authors note, sorry for like the one month wait, its slow updates but I'm getting there. Also if any of you have wattpad follow me.

 ** _Loverofdestroyers_**

 ** _Anyways enjoy my loves._**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Meeting Aurora Blake

I stared emptily ahead, I was back in my room at Polis. Bellamy moved my room while he got people to clean up the two bodies that had bled out on the floor. I sat on a chair and overlooked the city, I watched a few thieves expertly grab peoples belongings.

"Hey"

His voice made me stiffen, I made no move to look at him instead I looked at the sun set, the orange glow was beautiful my small delicate fingers yearned to draw every aspect of he light orange and fighting the right colour. I wanted to scream at him until my lungs burned in pain. I remain quiet and the drawing of the city was now on the floor.

"Clarke, please talk to me"

He almost sounds desperate but I remind myself that he threaten my people. My mother, Jasper, Monty. I wasn't in the mood to talk, even in solitary confinement was when I went days without speaking, I didn't remember the sound of my voice. The first month I cried myself to sleep and yet it still wasn't enough.

Bellamy is moving closer and I tighten my mouth and stared ahead, he pulls a chair and sits beside me and no words are exchanged. I look at stare at Bellamy, I noticed that his hair is messier, he has heavy bags under his eyes, his eyes look dull and unfocused.

"You haven't been eating, Clarke please eat" he doesn't demand me like he usually does, he is nothing more but exhausted. Turning and staring at the food I was suppose to eat laid there untouched.

"I'm not hungry" my throat is raspy from not speaking and he instantly notices his brows furrow in concern.

"We need to talk" he stated.

"I want a divorce" was my rebuttal, he was stunned into a threatened silence.

"You're my mate, you're my future" he spoke.

"Doesn't feel like it"

He knows he's ashamed I can feel his self hatred towards himself, he offers his hand for me to stand up but I don't have the strength to stand, my body has been lacking nutrition and I didn't want Bellamy to find out.

"I'm willing to give this a chance if you are" he holds my hand, it almost comforts me and I remember he threatened my home, he treated me as if was dirt stuck to his shoe.

"Clean slate?" I spoke with my head down, he wanted this.

"Clarke please look at me" his stunning brown eyes had little specks of green on the edge of his iris.

It was completely beautiful.

"Will I ever love you?" the words are sudden and not thought out well but he considers the question.

"What we will have will be better than love, our souls will be intertwined" he spoke almost as if he wanted to admire me.

"I want you to meet my mother" he said, the topic had been changed but I didn't question his statement.

I nod but make no move to get up, he stands up and offers his arm for me. I slowly get up and gasp in pain I hunched over Bellamy moved towards me, he shows concern but I don't meet his gaze.

The door is suddenly opened, Octavia enters as she chats idly with a women that resembles Bellamy and Octavia, she has dark brown hair but she has light brown almost hazel eyes that were stunning.

"Clarke" her voice is clipped, almost demanding but she doesn't push through her words.

"Aurora" I dully replied, she nods towards Octavia.

"Leave us" she orders her children. What shocks me most is the main fact that they listened, Bellamy is an Alpha and yet he would never bow to me but his mother was no problem.

"I see my son has thrown you into submission" she looks almost disappointed, the moment I catch it, its gone.

"My son is a complicated man, I promised myself when the time would come I would help" Aurora started.

"You see, we Blake's were are the bottom of the ranking, we struggled for out next meal and I'm not proud of what I've done but it put food on the table."

"Clarke you seem like a strong level headed women but your time will come to fulfil the needs of the grounder kingdom" Aurora was very hesitant.

"If this about me producing a heir, I cannot" I spoke up.

"This is your duty!"

"Aurora, I physically cannot" I spoke quietly.

"Before I came down to earth, I was given a shot that destroys any child conceived" I explained.

"Can you ever carry a child?" she looked almost worried.

"No" I lied.

"You better figure something out, Clarke" Aurora spoke carefully.

I knew all I had to do was take the antidote; but that was something I wouldn't reveal it to anyone.

"That's why I need bellman to cut this marriage between us" I told aurora but she laughed.

"You're bound to Bellamy for life, you're very lucky he is patient with you most men take their women without consent" Aurora almost warned and something sad twinkled in her eyes.

"I want to be unbound" I insisted to her, Aurora bit her lip.

"Every mate has the right to reject their destiny; Bellamy swore to anyone if someone told you this they would be executed". Aurora bit her lip nervously.

"But I wish you could reconsider, my son is a good man; he will treat you right Clarke" she almost was pleading with me.

"I'm sorry aurora but I cannot be with Bellamy" I said getting up and leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Consequences

Chapter Eight: Consequences

I ran out of the room and I knew Bellamy was in the courtyard, where there was trading amongst other things. I knew this was cowardly but I truly don't understand why I must be with Bellamy. He scared me, he threaten to demolish my people and my mother was amount this people. Hundreds of grounders swerved around, everyone knew the king and yet they never tried attacking him. Slow steps with heightened anxiety kept me going, my stomach was in knots, twisting and turning violently almost causing me to wretch right there.

Part of me was glad I was doing this but there was another part of me that was refusing this, that strongly wanted me to be happy. What happened with Finn being with Raven even though we had slept together he never bothered telling me until he had Raven wrapped around his arms. Staring up Bellamy was hiding an apple smirking his eyes lowered almost checking me out.

"We need to talk"

Bellamy smirks at me, but what hurts me slightly is that he wont see the coming.

"We can talk here princess" he said biting into an apple.

"I'm serious Bellamy"

"As am I, princess" he shrugs.

"I, Clarke Griffin of Skaikru reject you–"

Bellamy grabs my hair and twist me against his chest my back against it, he could probably feel my heart rate increase drastically.

"Who told you"

The words at spat out as if he taste something sour his face twisted in displeasure, the apple is on the ground forgotten. I keep my lips in a firm line, grounder have stopped and watch this possibly deathly confrontation. I didn't know what to say or do, my anxiety is sky rocketing.

"You think you can leave me?" he laughs mocking me.

Other grounders start sniggering at my foolishness but I know I just have to finish the sentence.

"Bellamy Blake the King of grounders" I hurriedly say and push myself away from him.

"How dare you!" he's in a seething rage. People stare looks of fear, their leader has been shown that he's weak.

"One thing you weren't told Clarke is that I don't accept you're rejection" Bellamy sneers exposing my pale neck.

Before I could defend myself away from this man he grabs my neck biting into it, I don't understand what's going on. Grounder men and cheering while the women give looks of pity, strangely enough some of the own pity me. A scream had escaped my lips, my body slowly going limp, I felt the sharp pain and then a pleasurable euphoria overtakes me pushing whatever resentment say and returning it with lust.

"Bellamy!"

Octavia comes running through the thick crowds with her sword is drawn, she is furious; along with Aurora Blake, I had tears falling down my face.

"Bellamy Blake!" Aurora yells and she goes the crowd a deadly look, almost instantly they disperse.

I'm barley able to stand, Octavia comes but Bellamy growls possessively at me and part of me wants to stay latched on him. What scared me most any bit of resentment was gone, my body wanted him.

"Clarke common, I know you don't want him near you when I explained what will happen" Octavia warned her brother.

I managed to get myself to Octavia stumbling, she gives me a look of pity, along with Aurora. The large building looks the same, walking in I feel different.

"What's happening to me?" I began to feel myself panicking.

"Clarke calm down" Octavia says in a soothing tone.

"Why did he bite my neck!" I screamed as the blood had begin to dry making my skin very uncomfortable.

"Most men don't do it anymore, it's practically barbaric" Aurora whispers.

"What did he do!"

Octavia and Aurora exchange worried glances yet said nothing.

"Clarke, he claimed you which means you will mate within the next full moon"

"Oh god"

"That's what you'll be saying during the full moon" Octavia chimed.

"Octavia Lexia Blake!"

"Sorry mom" she said sheepishly.

* * *

"Clarke I'm so sorry"

I looked away from my window watching the sun go down, the village people were celebrating. They think the kingdom will have heir within the spring. I shivered just the thought causing ripples of goosebumps to cross my skin.

Bellamy ha that effect on me now, I couldn't do anything without thinking of him. I got up and opened the door seeing a stressed Bellamy.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" I stated blunt watching his eyes look sorry and then rage flashes in his dark brown eyes.

"I need you"

I looked up surprised, Raven decided at that moment to appear. Her hair was messy as if she had just gotten out.

"I'm just here to tell you I'm leaving in the morning" she yawned tiredly and waved and sleepily walked away. I forgot she had installed a communication system.

"I'll see you before you go" I assure her.

"Is that blood?" Raven said rising an eyebrow, she rubs her eyes.

"Yeah don't worry" I said cleaning my teeth.

Raven doesn't argue, she leaves me alone with the beast.

"Clarke I need you around me, my wolf is becoming restless" Bellamy told me.

"How does that make me feel better?" I hissed.

"I have violent tendencies, you're suppose to control him" Bellamy spoke cautiously.

"Clarke please..."

I stared up at him and every defence I held up was slowly coming down. I was indefinitely afraid, his hand touched my arm I almost moaned out at such a simple gesture.

"Don't hate yourself for wanting this; Clarke" he tells me.

I'm thinking with my head, Aurora told me that; she wanted nothing more for me to be with Bellamy but every fibre of my own being was fighting it.

"Clarke don't fight it"

I stopped abruptly, he gave me a small smile I saw it as he read my thoughts,

"How?"

"I can hear your thoughts"

"Fucking hell" I almost shouted moving away.

"Clarke–"

"I wish you chose someone else" I hissed.

"Clarke whether you like or not we will mate, no one has ever been marked and have been able to hold out past the full moon" Bellamy spoke.

"Watch me, Blake"


End file.
